Bal ennuyant et Héros amoureux
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque que l'une de vos collègue de travail, passablement sexy, vous demande d'être son cavalier à un des bal les plus importants de la ville ? Vous vous appelez Shota Aizawa, vous n'aimez pas les bal, les costumes, les gens ennuyeux et vous avez du mal à réagir. Heureusement qu'un ami à la voix forte est là pour vous. One-shot Midnight/Eraserhead.


-Un bal de charité ? Demanda Aizawa pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas été victime d'un problème d'audition manifeste et fulgurent.

Midnight affichait un air de petite gamine qui n'ose pas commander seule une baguette dans une boulangerie. Se mordant à moitié la lèvre supérieure elle avait l'air plus que gênée de ce qu'elle venait de demander à son collègue.

-J'y ai été invitée par une vieille connaissance et je ne peux vraiment pas refuser pour le coup. Je dois amener un cavalier et… j'ai pensée à toi.

Le héros aux yeux secs n'eut aucune réaction visible, son visage restant complètement lisse pendant quelques instants. Mais dans sa tête c'était une autre affaire : les questions et les idées fusaient comme des balles de pistolets dans un règlement contre entre mafieux.

Midnight lui demandait d'être son cavalier pour un bal.

A la bonne heure, il avait au moins mille raisons de refuser. Il détestait les réunions mondaines, un ramassis de ce que l'humanité avait fait de pire en léchage de bottes et en hypocrisie facile. Il détestait également se donner en spectacle, et, un héros professionnel à un bal de charité attirait autant les journalistes qu'une remorque de miel attirait les abeilles. Sans compter qu'il allait devoir revêtir un costume qui allait littéralement lui scier l'entrejambe pendant plusieurs heures agrémenté de chaussures qui allaient décaper la plante de ses pieds et d'une cravate qui allait le faire suffoquer comme un pendu.

Avec toutes ces raisons, il ne pouvait que refuser.

Mais la seule réponse qui lui vint fût :

-Je ne sais pas danser.

Midnight s'empressa aussitôt de le rassurer à ce sujet.

-Oh il ne faudra pas danser ! Ils appellent ça un bal mais c'est plutôt un genre de banquet avec une tonne de discours ennuyeux et un peu de musique en fond. En fait on serait juste là pour l'image, rien de plus. Simplement quelques petites discutions sans importance à mener avec quelques gros bonnets et puis on repart chez nous.

Aizawa entendit une petite voix, étrangement similaire à la sienne, tempêtait au fond de son crâne. Elle lui hurlait « NON NON N'Y VAS PAS ! TU TE SOUVEINS DE LA DERNIERE SOIREE DE CE GENRE ! N'Y VAS PAS C'EST POUR TON BIEN ET TA SANTEE MENTALE ». Et il était tout sauf en désaccord avec cette petite voix.

Mais malgré tout. Malgré cette voix intérieure. Malgré sa sainte horreur des costumes de soirée. Malgré son dégout profond des journalistes. Malgré son indécrottable haine des soirées mondaines et malgré ce que son corps entier lui commandait, il répondit :

-D'accord.

Un simple mot qu'il regretta aussitôt mais qu'il ne pouvait retirer alors qu'un sourire long comme trois fois son visage se dessinait sur la tête de Midnight.

-Oh merci Aizawa ! Tu me sauves la mise sur ce coup. Ce sera lundi soir à 21h. Voilà l'adresse, on se retrouve là-bas.

Le héros prit le carton d'invitation qu'elle lui tendait et regarda sa future cavalière repartir vers sa classe pour faire cours. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'arrive à bouger, où plutôt, qu'il n'ait conscience qu'il devait bouger parce qu'il était droit comme une barre de fer au milieu d'un couloir vide.

Il resta dans cet état de semi-conscience jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner ou il s'assit sans un mot dans son bureau, un sandwich à la main gauche et toujours la petite carte en carton aux motifs luxueux et stylisés.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'adresse. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Il ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il lisait.

-YO YO YO Mon pote ! T'en fait une tête ! On dirait que tu as encore plus mal dormi que d'habitude !

Hizashi Yamada avait toujours le chic pour débarquer aux pires moments en hurlant avec force et conviction. Et cette fois ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Avec son pouvoir un peu… envahissant et sa tendance à toujours fouiner là où ça ne le concernait pas, il pouvait être aussi énervant qu'il était bon ami quand il cessait de forcer sur sa voix.

Aizawa se doutait que sa tête devait plus évoquer le zombie que le prince charmant, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de le crier comme un présentateur de foot de seconde zone un peu trop enthousiaste ?

-Whoaw qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-il en prenant de mains de son ami. Une invitation ? Pour un des bals les plus en vues de la ville ? Oh Merde comment tu as eu ça ? Y'a des gens qui tueraient pour avoir cette invitation !

-Je m'en fous de ce bal. Répliqua-t-il sèchement en reprenant le bout de papier d'un geste sec. Mais Midnight m'a demandé d'être son cavalier, alors j'y vais c'est tout.

Il s'attendais à une nouvelle explosion de commentaires mais il n'en fût rien : Pour la première voix depuis un bon moment, Present Mic était sans voix. Ses yeux s'étaient tellement écarquillés qu'on les voyait dépasser de ses lunettes et sa mâchoire pendait.

Mais cette courte accalmie n'était qu'une annonce à la tempête sonore qui suivit.

-NOOOOOOOOON ! INCORYABLE CHER PUBLIC ! Erasherhead, le héros élu huit fois de suite numéro un dans la catégorie des héros asociaux a été invitée à un bal par la ravissante Nemuri Kayama alias Midnight, élue, elle, cinq fois de suite héroïne la plus sexy de l'année ! Quel retournement de situation !

-Ferme-là s'il-te-plait. Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs. On y va juste en collègues, elle m'a demandée de venir pour faire vitrine, les mecs qui organisent ça veulent des héros pour donner une belle image de leur truc.

-Oh ? Et bien sûr tu penses que ce choix était totalement désintéressé ?

-Tu vois une autre raison ?

\- Pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! Dit Hizashi avec un petit sourire en coin. Je me contentais de demander. Et tu vas accepter ?

Aizawa réfléchit un instant.

-En fait je l'ai déjà fait. Et je ne vais pas revenir sur ce que j'ai dit.

\- YES ! Je vais voir Ereaserhead en smoking ! C'est une occasion qui s'arrose !

A cet instant, Aizawa se souvint d'un détail supplémentaire des plus contraignant. Mais ce n'était trois fois rien, une broutille, un souci mineur, qu'on pouvait reporter, s'en occuper plus tard…

-Je n'ai pas de costume. Dit-il comme sans se rendre compte qu'il pensait en réalité à haute voix.

Present Mic s'en doutais. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami porter autre chose que son costume de héros ou ses vieux vêtements noirs. Porter un smoking et boire du champagne n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Un relooking s'imposait. Pour le bien de sa soirée en compagnie avec Midnight.

-T'inquiète mon pote ! Je vais me charger de faire de toi le plus bel homme de la soirée !

Aizawa le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

-Pardon ?

-Y'aura des journalistes non ? Tu dois être magnifique sous l'œil des photographes ! Tu représentes les héros ! Il faut que tu sois au top ! T'a envie de faire la une aux côtés de Midnight avec pour titre « Les héros professionnels sont-ils négligés ? » ?

Hizachi eut un très grand sourire intérieur en voyant que sa remarque avait fait mouche. Ordinairement, Aizawa se foutait des journalistes, de son image et de ce qu'on pouvait raconter sur lui. Mais en mettant Midnight dans l'équation, il changeait assez vite d'avis. Le héros à la forte voix venait de faire d'une pierre deux coup : il avait convaincu le héros le moins sociable du monde à porter un costume et s'était assuré de ses sentiments envers la demoiselle en question.

Connaissant son ami, il ne devait pas se douter de ses sentiments ou même de ceux de la jeune femme. Il allait laisser à Midnight le plaisir de mener le jeu. Lui allait simplement préparer le terrain.

-Ok donc demain on va aller t'acheter le costume et je me charge de te préparer pour ce bal !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Stop ! Ne dis rien ! Je le fais pour ton bien ! Pas de discussion !

Aizawa abandonna la guerre vocale qui se préparait. Sur ce terrain, Hizachi était imbattable. Autant se laisser faire, ça irait plus vite et ce serait moins chiant. Ravi sa victoire, le héros à la forte voix finit de planifier son plan avec sa victime. Puis il repartit faire cours, laissant un Eraserhead fatigué finir son sandwich.

Le soir du bal était venu beaucoup trop vite pour Midnight. Vraiment trop vite.

Demander à Aizawa d'être son cavalier avait déjà été compliqué. Elle avait hésité, patienté, divergé… Jusqu'à finalement oser faire ce premier pas.

Ce fameux premier pas que tant d'auteur de livres à l'eau rose désignait comme l'étape la plus importante. Ce fameux premier pas qui effrayait tant les adolescents qui en parlaient souvent sans jamais le mettre en pratique. Ce fameux premier pas que les célibataires endurcis rêvaient de faire pour quitter un monde de fantasmes oppressants.

Ce que tous ces gens oubliaient ou ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il y avait toujours un après. Une chute, une suite à imaginer, une vie à vivre.

Bon… techniquement elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas, elle s'était contentée de lui demander d'être son cavalier pour un bal, mais ça voulait tout dire ! Non ?

Une petite voix en fond lui rappela qu'on parlait d'un des héros les plus lunatiques et inapte aux comportements sociaux de sa génération, ce qui lui fit reconsidérer son acte : en fait, elle n'avait pas avancée du tout et la soirée s'annonçait compliquée.

Elle regarda son portable en tapant du pied contre le béton, elle attendait depuis à peine cinq minutes devant l'entrée de la salle de réception et déjà, son imagination lui faisait miroiter les pires scénarios.

Et si Aizawa refusait de venir finalement ? Et si sa phobie de la presse l'avait poussé à ne pas venir ? Ou pire, qu'il ait demandé à un autre de leurs collègues de le remplacer. Les mots lui manquaient pour qualifier à quel point elle serait morte de honte si cela devait arriver.

« Calme toi ma fille, ça ne va pas arriver. Dans moins d'une minute, il va arriver. Peut-être que ce sera dans son vieux survêtement et avec son immense écharpe qu'il porte tout le temps mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien. Ensuite vous allez rentrer ensemble dans cette salle, tu t'occuperas des journalistes, tu discuteras dix minutes avec les grosses pommes pendant qu'il s'occupera avec le buffet. Ensuite vous passerez la soirée à boire un peu de champagne, vous discutez, tout se passe bien, tu forces un peu la dose de son verre s'il n'est pas très réceptif, vous rentrez à pied jusqu'à chez toi et là tu lui propose de monter pour boire un dernier verre. »

C'était un bon plan, sans doute un peu trop inspiré des séries idiotes qui passaient les vendredis soir à la télé mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer puis elle attendit en scrutant la rue.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter brusquement.

-Oups. Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur Nemuri ? dit une voix grave qu'elle savait appartenir à Aizawa.

Elle se retourna rapidement, un sourire innocent peint sur sa figure. Qu'elle perdit dans la seconde au profit d'une mâchoire qui menaçait de se décrocher.

Le héros avait troqué ses habits « normaux » pour un smoking neuf complet : Une veste noire de jais qui dessinais sa silhouette athlétique, une chemise blanc immaculé rentrée dans un pantalon assortis à la veste ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure en cuir fin.

« Incité » par Hizachi, il avait rasé son bouc, sa moustache et s'était lavé les cheveux avant de les coiffer dans un catogan stylisé. Sa cicatrice sous l'œil ressortait donc, mais, loin de l'enlaidir, cela lui conférait un certain charme guerrier.

Il était donc loin de l'image de paresseux asocial qu'il dégageait habituellement, ce qui ne fût pas sans conséquence pour le cœur de sa cavalière qui resta ébahit de le voir si beau.

-Nemuri ? ça va ? Demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes où elle resta sans bouger.

-Euh… Oui bien sûr ne t'inquiète pas ! dit-elle un peu trop précipitamment. C'est simplement que… ce costume te va à merveille.

Aizawa eut un genre de raclement de gorge un peu gêné en entendant ce commentaire.

-Disons qu'un certain collègue m'a servi un discours sur la présentabilité et l'image que doit dégager un héros alors… Je me suis dit que c'était mieux… Tu es ravissante au fait. Dit-il pour changer de conversation.

Midnight prit le compliment à cœur sachant que c'était sans doute le seul qu'elle l'avait jamais entendu prononcer. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Une découpe faite au niveau de genoux laissait apercevoir ses longues jambes, délicate de blancheur. Un décolleté plutôt avantageux mettait la naissance de ses seins en valeur. Quelques touches de maquillages mettaient ses yeux bleus en valeur en faisant ressortir la couleur.

C'était une tenue à double tranchant : c'était extrêmement charmeur ce qui aiderait sans doute un peu Aizawa à aller dans « cette » voie. Malheureusement elle risquait de se faire draguer par une bonne partie de vieux dégueulasses pleins aux as qui seraient là. Pas forcément agréable mais le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle : les caresses de son cavalier lui feraient oublier les regards pervers.

Sans le savoir, l'homme en question eût un timing parfait en glissant son bras autour de celui de sa partenaire pour entrer dans la salle de réception.

-On y va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait nonchalante pour couvrir son manque de confiance.

Midnight hocha la tête, désormais sur un petit nuage. Alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches, elle en profita pour se serrer un peu plus contre Aizawa, pour des raisons de pure convenance bien entendu !

Le lieu avait été choisi pour montrer la puissance, la richesse et le bon goût de ceux qui y organisaient l'évènement. Tout puait le luxe à tel point que c'en devait presque honteux. Des chandeliers de cristal, une foule d'hommes en costumes très couteux ainsi que plusieurs serveurs très distingués qui allaient et venaient entre la cuisine et la salle de réception. L'or semblait, avec le blanc, la couleur la plus représentée dans cette salle, ce qui fatigua un peu plus les yeux d'Aizawa, mais il garda la face pour ne montrer ni son dégout ni son ennui.

D'immenses tables recouvertes de petits fours et de plats aussi délicieux pour les yeux que pour le nez s'étendaient comme si elles sortaient d'une corne d'abondance particulièrement zélée. La moitié de ce buffet finirait sans doute à la poubelle mais on s'en fichait, les gens étaient là pour faire la fête et pas pour se soucier du gâchis alimentaire.

Des dizaines de bouteilles de champagnes fleurissaient un peu partout au milieu des toasts de foie gras et des petits sandwichs. On pouvait y voir une forme de raffinement mais le héros effaceur de pouvoir, lui, n'y voyait qu'une façon cachée de se bourrer la gueule comme le ferait un minable alcoolique sdf sous un pont.

Tout était hypocrisie ici. Une vraie merveille humainement écœurante.

Il garda cependant ses pensées pour lui et se contenta de suivre Midnight jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une délégation de cadres de la société qui organisait le bal.

Une blonde ravissante et maigre comme un clou la vit et se détacha du groupe. Faisant claquer ses talons qui semblaient ajouter vingt centimètres à sa taille normale, elle vint déposer deux baisers sur les joues de l'Héroïne.

-Nemuri ! Je suis ravie que tu sois venue !

-Je n'allais pas refuser ça à une vieille amie. Surtout si c'est pour lui rendre un service.

Le regard de la blonde tomba sur Aizawa… Et y resta un peu trop longtemps pour que le sourire charmeur qu'elle lui adressa soit dénué d'intentions.

-Oh Mais je vois que tu as même réussi à trouver un cavalier à ta hauteur. Vous êtes un héros également ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu faire la une des journaux, seriez-vous l'un de ces mystérieux combattants qui se cachent des journalistes ?

Il eût un petit rire, comme s'il la jeune femme avait prononcé un trait d'humour particulièrement fin et appréciable. C'était un simple gagne-temps destiné à trouver les mots appropriés. Hizachi avait insisté sur ce point : il devait, s'il voulait s'intégrer à la soirée de façon correcte, parler comme le reste des invités. En restant calme, avec des intentions appuyées et une certaine tendance à aller dans tous les sens possibles. Cela afin de paraitre le plus important possible. Les gens qui venaient ici adoraient faire savoir à quel point ils étaient importants.

-J'ai une certaine aversion en effet pour ce genre de gratte-papiers médiocres. Ils sont dérangeants pour le travail et causent tout un tas de problème. Peut-être m'avez-vous vu dans un de ces torchons qu'ils appellent presse à scandale. Shota Aizawa alias Eraserhead, pour vous servir mademoiselle.

Les yeux de la demoiselle en question s'écarquillèrent quand les images qu'elle connaissait de lui se superposèrent avec la vision réelle qu'elle avait juste devant elle.

-Oh… commença-t-elle sans parvenir à trouver de suite. Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment aux photographies que l'ont fait de vous. Et ne vous semblez pas non plus être aussi asocial et désagréable qu'on vous décrit.

Aizawa remercia Hizachi dans un coin de sa tête, il avait réussi l'exploit de le faire passer pour l'un de ces héros de salon qui bavardaient plus qu'ils ne sauvaient le monde.

-J'espère bien. Dit-il avec un rire. Sinon la moitié de la salle aurait fui à mon arrivée.

Son trait d'humour fit mouche et la blonde dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom se gaussa de manière distinguée. Puis ils discutèrent quelques minutes de banalités sans importances avant d'aller rencontrer les invités les plus importants. Aizawa passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à serrer des mains, à rire à des blagues idiotes et à entendre des costards cravates vomir leurs discours sur l'importance de la soirée, du travail à accomplir et des enjeux qui en découleraient.

Une véritable torture mentale dont chaque seconde relevait du supplice christique. Mais il maintenait son jeu d'acteur sans sourciller, gardant son ironie, ses piques et ses remarques dans un coin de sa tête et continuant d'évoluer au milieu de la ronde du champagne et des discutions sans jamais perdre son calme.

Midnight était impressionnée par le sang-froid et l'énergie dont faisait preuve son cavalier. Sans doute ne se doutait-il pas de l'effet qu'il produisait. Mais ce qu'il appelait jeu d'acteur était un véritable charisme qui se dégageait avec puissance. Les femmes étaient admiratrices, se plaisant à admirer un homme si beau et sûr de lui.

Les autres hommes étaient sur la défensive, cherchant à se rassurer en se vantant près de lui de leurs richesses, de leurs positions avantageuses ou de leurs dernières acquisitions par le biais de quelques anecdotes qu'ils glissaient au fur et à mesure des conversations.

« C'est un peu comme la Mercedes que j'ai acheté, un vrai bijou de puissance ! », « Vous voyez être PDG c'est un peu comme héros. Il n'a que le métier qui change et le salaire qui est meilleur ». « C'est toujours plaisant de savoir que des héros comme vous protègent nos arrières, on peut se concentrer sur ce qui importe vraiment ».

Tant de phrases qui sous-entendais qu'il avait moins qu'eux, qu'il gagnait moins qu'eux, qu'il était moins important qu'eux.

Malheureusement pour ces mâles dont la virilité et l'influence était remise en cause, Aizawa ne se laissait pas démonter et rendait coup pour coup avec maitrise et calme. Tous repartaient la queue entre les jambes et un faux sourire pour cacher leurs amères figures. Ils avaient affaire à un homme dont le métier était de se battre contre des horreurs qui cherchaient à le tuer en permanence, ils n'avaient clairement pas le niveau pour l'impressionner.

Sa cavalière était sous le charme de voir quel homme il pouvait devenir, même le temps d'une soirée. Mais en voyant ce tombeur magnifique, assaillit de femmes aux décottés bien plus ouvert qu'en début de soirée, elle en vint à regretter un peu l'ancien Aizawa. Celui qui trainait toujours dans ses vieilles fringues. Celui avec lequel elle discutait entre chaque pause, l'ami parfait dont elle était secrètement amoureuse.

Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il détestait tellement être en public.

-Est-ce que ça va Nemuri ? Lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant alors qu'elle entamait une cinquième coupe de champagne. Tu trembles un peu.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai peut-être abusé un peu du champagne, je devrais me reposer. C'est épuisant ce genre de soirée, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu tiens mieux que moi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir entre ses dents serrés.

-Je pense que ça ne durera pas très longtemps. Bon dieu j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un. Que ce soit une potiche à la voix suraiguë ou un de ces jeunes cadres dynamique qui vient me parler de son boulot qui lui rapporte gros, peu importe mais quelqu'un va prendre.

Midnight eût un rire franc qu'il dissimula derrière sa main. Le vrai Aizawa revenait au galop sous le costume.

-Pas d'ennuis manifeste ? demanda ce dernier.

-A part quelques mains baladeuses que j'ai dû repousser ou endormir à moitié et quelques propositions par franchement très subtiles que j'ai dû décliner, pas grand-chose. Ça aurait pu être bien pire.

-Quelle bande de cons. Lâcha Eraserhead en promenant un regard méprisant sur l'assemblée qui continuait son petit spectacle. Ils croient que le monde est à eux. Des égoïstes arrivistes, voilà ce qu'ils sont.

-Je ne suis peut-être la seule à avoir abusée de l'alcool. On dirait un héros de roman en guerre contre un monde bourgeois.

Haussant les épaules, il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui et grogna en apercevant un nombre de jeunes femmes disséminés dans la foule qui n'attendait qu'une chose pour lui sauter dessus : qu'il s'éloigne de sa cavalière.

« Plus jamais je ne porte de costumes… » se jurat-il mentalement.

-Je vais aller aux toilettes. Dit-il à Midnight. Ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse cinq minutes ?

-Non, bien sûr vas-y. Je saurais me débrouiller sans mon garde du corps pour cinq minutes.

Il lui sourit et partit en esquivant de son mieux ses « admiratrices ». La seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un peu de calme, un endroit pour souffler et respirer un peu. Les toilettes n'étaient pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour ça mais ils restaient un bon plan de retraite.

Son masque tomba immédiatement après qu'il ait poussé la porte et se soit coupé du monde, son sourire poli disparaissant et son air affable laissant place à une grimace agacée. Par réflexe, il alla aux urinoirs situés derrière les cabines de contreplaqué, comme pour disparaitre totalement du monde doré qu'il venait de quitter précipitamment.

Le vacarme avait disparu. Stoppé net par les murs de béton.

Aizawa vida sa vessie sans se presser. Pensant à autre chose : à son travail, à la discussion qu'il aurait avec Hizachi quand ce dernier voudrait tout savoir du bal et surtout, il pensait à Nemuri.

Son cœur avait hoqueté quand il l'avait vu, attendent au pied des marches, la silhouette découpée dans la lumière. Son physique de nymphe voluptueuse rendu encore plus éblouissant par une robe qui mettait en valeur chacune de ses courbes. Elle était belle, magnifique, délicieuse pour les yeux. L'homme qui prétendait le contraire était un menteur particulièrement doué.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui attirait comme un aimant le héros depuis le début de la soirée. C'était quelque chose de plus fin, de plus subtil. Une ambiance, un voile, une impression… Définir ce qu'il ressentait était impossible à cet instant. Il le comprenait mais ne pouvait le formuler correctement. En fait, elle l'attirait, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait conclure.

S'il en venait à écouter ce que disait son cœur, il irait sur-le-champ l'embrasser.

La porte de toilettes s'ouvrit et deux personnes rentrèrent en parlant fort. Aizawa ferma les yeux de dépit. Visiblement il n'avait pas le moindre coin de terre pour être en paix dans cet endroit. Les deux arrivant s'étaient arrêtés aux urinoirs disposés à l'entrée sans même s'apercevoir de sa présence, parlant toujours plus fort, ils échangeaient certaines remarques libidineuses sur les femmes présente au bal. Le héros ferma sa braguette et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'une phrase prononcée avec des accents pervers l'immobilisa sur place.

-Oh cette Midnight ! Quel cul d'enfer ! Je vais me la faire avant la fin de la soirée. Lâcha une voix grave et sûre d'elle.

-Tu tapes dans les héroïnes maintenant ? répondit l'autre voix. En même temps je te comprends, avec cette robe, il y a de quoi faire monter la température.

-Elle attend que ça cette salope ! Ça se voit ! Continua l'autre qui semblait se délecter de ses propres paroles. Avec une robe comme ça elle n'a qu'un objectif ! Se faire enculer à sec ! Je vais exaucer ses vœux crois-moi, elle jouira sur ma queue comme une bonne grosse pute.

Aizawa sentait une colère calme monter en lui. Calme parce qu'il avait déjà passé le seuil de tolérance en quelques secondes. A cet instant la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était de la façon dont il pourrait faire le plus mal à cet immonde porc.

Chaque seconde qui passait faisait mûrir de nouveaux plans de tortures plus sadiques les uns que les autres. Comment osait-il parler de Nemuri comme d'un morceau de chair ?! Avait-il seulement regardé Midnight avant de proférer ses insanités ? Elle était le genre de femme qu'on chérissait, qu'on aimait avec passion et avec qui on faisait l'amour tendrement. Pas une putain de luxe qu'on payait pour se vider les couilles !

-Tu n'as pas peur de te faire rembarrer ? Demanda l'autre voix sans se douter de la menace qui grandissait à quelques pas d'eux.

-J'ai des arguments, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je peux ruiner sa carrière en quelques coups de fils. Il suffit que je parle trente secondes à des amis pour que le lendemain matin, toute la presse lui crache dessus. Les gens sont tellement cons qu'ils avaleraient n'importe quoi du moment que ça vient les chercher au bon endroit.

L'homme rit fort, ravis de ce qu'il venait de dire comme si c'était un trait d'humour particulièrement réussi.

A ce stade, Aizawa n'avait plus aucune sensation dans son corps. Tout était noyé sous un flot d'adrénaline et de colère qui déferlait sans retenue. Ses poings s'étaient serrés si fort qu'ils devenaient entièrement blancs et sa mâchoire était crispée de fureur.

C'était exactement le genre d'homme qu'il détestait. Un crevard manipulateur qui usait de son influence et de son argent pour satisfaire ses moindres caprices sans se soucier de ce qui en découlerait. Et il comptait faire chanter son amie pour la violer sans problème ? Il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

L'autre homme sortit des toilettes en souhaitant au gros porc de réussir son coup. Aizawa attendit quelques secondes, puis il sortit de sa cachette.

-Je serais vous je renoncerais à votre petit plan si vous ne voulez pas que je vous refasse les dents sur le lavabo. Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid et menaçant.

L'homme, visiblement un riche homme d'affaire à la coupe de cheveux scientifiquement enduite de gel et la barbe de trois jour taillée au millimètre près, tourna la tête et dévisagea le héros. Puis il éclata de rire, pas du tout impressionné ni gêné d'avoir été surpris dans une conversation sensée être privée.

-Tient donc ! Le cavalier à la rescousse de sa belle. On se croirait presque dans un de ces films romantiques.

Il remonta sa braguette et fit face à Eraserhead avec un sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres. Avançant de quelques pas avec une assurance non dissimulée, il fit gonfler ses muscles de manière impressionnante, triplant de volume en l'espace de quelques instants. Un pouvoir classique de renforcement musculaire.

Du haut de sa nouvelle stature, il toisa son adversaire.

-Sauf que mon gars, on n'est pas dans un film. Et ce n'est pas un petit minable comme toi qui vas changer quoique ce soit. Je peux ruiner ta carrière en quelques secondes et faire de toi plus qu'un paria aux yeux du monde entier. Mais, comme je suis bonne humeur parce que je vais baiser ta salope jusqu'au sang, je vais être magnanime et me contenter de te déboiter la gueule pour m'avoir manqué de respect. Déclara-t-il en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Aizawa eût un petit sourire. Etre un héros underground avait ses avantages : les gens ne connaissaient que peu ses capacités. Cet abruti allait le regretter dans les prochaines secondes.

Il activa son pouvoir, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang et immédiatement l'homme dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Il n'eût que le temps de constater la perte de son pouvoir avant qu'Aizawa ne l'attrape à la tête et lui éclate la mâchoire contre le lavabo.

Le sang jaillit là où les dents de l'imbécile était précédemment en place. Quatre incisives et deux canines tombèrent quand le héros releva la tête de sa victime, et trois molaires suivirent quand il répéta la manœuvre. L'homme qui avait osé le menacer et menacer Midnight ne pouvait plus que gémir des suppliques inarticulées tant sa bouche se remplissait de liquide vermeil.

Aizawa cogna ensuite sa proie dans les règles, lui pochant les yeux, brisant les pommettes de ses joues et frappant avec force son estomac. Privé des muscles que lui donnait son pouvoir, l'homme ne pouvait que subir la foudre du héros. Après une bonne minute de passage à tabac largement justifié, Eraserhead prit la ruine de sang et de blessures qu'était son adversaire par le col de son costume désormais tacheté d'hémoglobine. Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux et lui parla d'une voix toujours plus froide.

-Ecoute moi bien petite raclure. Tu te crois tout permis sous prétexte que tu as assez d'argent pour acheter une bande de minable à la conscience facilement remplaçable. Mais moi je n'ai rien à foutre de tous les codes ou règles de ton petit monde de crevards ! Je suis un héros, un vrai ! Ce qui veut dire que j'ai l'autorisation de te botter le cul autant de je veux à partir du moment où tu représente un danger. Tu peux imprimer ce que tu veux sur ma pomme je me suis toujours branlé de ce que les gens pensaient de moi ! Mais si tu oses, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer te venger sur Midnight. La seule chose qu'on lira dans tes putains de journaux ce sera ton nom dans la rubrique nécrologique. Pigé ?!

L'homme hocha la tête avec difficulté, terrifié pour le reste de ses jours par le regard meurtrier du héros. Aizawa, satisfait, l'assomma en écrasant sa tête contre le mur. Puis il le laissa inconscient, la tête trempant dans la cuve des toilettes. Le héros réajusta son costume, vérifia qu'il n'avait aucune trace de sang sur son costume, puis sortit à pas tranquilles des toilettes.

Il fendit la foule avec calme sans tenir compte du monde présent. Une seule personne occupait son esprit. Une magnifique brune aux yeux bleus qu'il voulait éloigner d'ici au plus vite.

Elle était entourée d'une cohorte de jeune homme qui tentait visiblement d'attirer son attention. Des jeunes coqs et des « fils de… » qui n'avait rien d'autre à la bouche que des mensonges doucereux et des demi-vérités qui cachaient leurs intentions. Elle les repoussait tous avec un grand sourire ou des petits geste dédaigneusement gentils.

En voyant ça, le héros sourit et se força à se calmer, à reprendre son masque.

-Excusez-moi ma chère. Déclara-t-il en prenant son bras avec douceur. Mais je crois qu'il est l'heure pour nous de partir.

Midnight eût une demi-seconde d'hésitation. Puis elle servit un grand sourire à la cour d'homme qui s'étalait autour d'elle et les prévint qu'elle partait. Au grand désespoir de ces derniers.

L'un d'eux tenta bien de les retenir, mais un regard meurtrier d'Aizawa l'en dissuada.

Ils sortirent et appelèrent un taxi d'un signe de la main.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, le héros donna son adresse puis s'affala sur la banquette alors que le taxi démarrait.

-Rude soirée hein ? Demanda le chauffeur.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Répondit Aizawa dans un soupir. Bon dieu j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un.

Midnight eût un petit rire cristallin en entendant son cavalier parler comme il le faisait ordinairement et non plus comme un grand invité de bal de charité.

-Alors on a bien fait de partir. C'aurait été dommage si la soirée avait été interrompue après la découverte d'un cadavre dans les toilettes.

Aizawa tiqua mentalement mais cacha cela sous un éclat de rire. Le chauffeur de taxi rit avec eux, ravi d'avoir affaire à des clients au moins un peu sympathiques.

-C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas des gens très agréables. Enchaina le conducteur. Chaque fois que j'en prend un c'est le même cirque : ils sont soit au téléphone en train d'engueuler quelqu'un, soit sur leurs tablettes pour vérifier leurs parts dans je ne sais quelles bourses. Pas un bonjour, pas un merci, pas un aurevoir. C'est simplement un « 22 rue de la paix, vite ! ».

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous les prenez ? Demanda Nemuri qui profitait de la conversation pour oublier le bal. Vous pourriez les laisser sur le trottoir pour qu'ils se débrouillent.

-C'est là l'astuce Mademoiselle. Ils sont toujours tellement pressés qu'ils ne font pas attention à ce qu'ils me donnent. C'est généralement un gros billet qui couvre dix courses comme celle que je fais. Alors je la ferme et j'encaisse.

Les deux héros eurent un sourire similaire. Ce chauffeur de taxi était de loin la personne la plus sympathique qu'ils avaient croisés depuis le début de leur soirée.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble où vivait Aizawa. Il sortit son portefeuille pour payer la course mais le chauffeur l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

-C'est gratuit pour les héros. Dit-il sans quitter son air affable. Vous croyiez que je ne vous avais pas reconnu ? Vous êtes Eraserhead. Y'a quelques mois vous avez sauvé mon fils d'une espèce de monstruosité à cornes. Je me sentirais coupable si je vous faisais payer.

Et il partit, laissant les deux cavaliers dans le silence de la nuit. L'ambiance qui avait régnée disparue pour laisser place à un mutisme gêné. Aizawa ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin en tête à tête et il se trouvait stupide d'avoir gâché la soirée de sa cavalière.

Nemuri hésitait à parler. Elle aurait voulu monter jusqu'au petit appartement de Shota, mais elle n'osait pas demander. Ce n'était pas très poli et étrangement, son habituel courage lui manquait de même que sa langue d'habitude bien pendue.

Aizawa était mal à l'aise d'avoir forcé sa cavalière à partir du bal simplement parce qu'il… Parce qu'il quoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi s'était-il autant énervé ? Pourquoi avait-il tabassé si fort l'autre abruti ? Bien sûr que c'était pour défendre Midnight, mais ne s'était-il pas laissé aller à une colère trop grande. Maintenant que l'adrénaline avait disparu, il se jugeait con, d'avoir ainsi gâché la soirée de son amie juste à cause d'une paranoïa peut être infondée.

Qu'aurait fait Hizachi dans un moment pareil ? Il serait sans doute resté joyeux comme à son habitude et aurait cherché à détourner la conversation.

-Hum… Tenta-t-il. Ça te dirait de monter boire un thé ? Il fait froid tu ne trouves pas.

Nemuri, surprise, rougit légèrement.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr. Dit-elle, se sentant devenir l'une de ces héroïnes de sitcom qui arrive au moment fatidique.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans l'appartement du héros qui se situait au troisième étage. Ce n'était pas très grand ni même luxueux malgré ce qu'il pouvait gagner. Il aurait pu s'offrir mieux mais il aimait le calme de ce quartier, il n'avait que peu de voisins et en fait, il n'en connaissait même pas la moitié. Idéal quand on voulait passer ses soirées dans la paix la plus totale.

Aizawa réfléchissait toujours quand ils passèrent la porte : à la façon dont il s'était comporté et ce que cela engendrait comme sentiments chez lui. Il repensa à tous les sous-entendus qu'avait fait Hizachi, à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Nemuri lui avait demander d'être son cavalier, à ces moments de la soirée où malgré les invités ennuyeux, il se sentait heureux au bras de la belle brune.

-Je suis désolé de nous avoir fait partir aussi vite. Finit-il par dire, incapable d'aller au bout de son raisonnement interne.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Le rassura-t-elle aussitôt. Je n'avais pas envie de rester non plus. Tu as fait de ton mieux et c'était fantastique. A vrai dire je me demande comment tu as tenu autant de temps avec ces guignols qui pullulaient comme des mouches. Tu as fait l'effort de mettre un costume pour moi, de venir à cette soirée de gros bourges idiots, tu as même discuté avec eux sans perdre tes moyens. Non vraiment… Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'un meilleur cavalier. Dit-elle avec d'une voix qui respirait encore les souvenirs de ces moments.

Aizawa rougit légèrement et tenta de le cacher en tournant la tête. Avisant alors du coin de l'œil les enceintes qu'il utilisait pour passer de la musique, son cerveau se remit en marche et une idée lui vint. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure qu'il ait jamais eût mais il allait faire avec.

-Est-ce que je peux t'offrir une danse ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est de ma faute si on a quitté le bal avant qu'on ne commence à danser. Reprit-il. Alors… Est-ce que je peux t'en offrir une ici, pour me faire pardonner ?

Midnight ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de sourire de bonheur et de tendre sa main à son cavalier. Ce dernier enclencha la musique et se rapprocha de sa partenaire. Tandis qu'il enserrait sa hanche et faisait se rencontrer leurs poitrines, un air doux susurré par une guitare acoustique et quelques violons emplit la pièce, brisant le silence et changeant immédiatement l'ambiance de la pièce.

Lentement, ils tournèrent ensemble dans un slow maladroit mais plein de sentiments. C'était comme si leurs corps parlaient à travers la danse et la musique. Comme s'ils échangeaient une longue conversation en quelques instants. Chacun sentait battre l'autre, sentait les doutes, les passions et les désirs les plus secret de l'autre.

La chanson continuait, avec le chant nonchalant d'un jeune homme qui disait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et ensemble, les deux héros continuaient à danser. Profitant de la chaleur des corps, du parfum de chacun et de la proximité qu'ils désiraient tant. Après quelques minutes, ils en savaient plus que tous ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu se dire face à face.

Le dialogue touchait à sa fin et leurs regards se croisèrent. Toujours sans un mot, leurs lèvres virent se coller pour former un baiser simple et chaste. Vint ensuite le ballet de leurs langues qui cherchaient toujours plus, enivrées par l'amour montant. Les mains D'Aizawa glissèrent le long des hanches de Midnight alors qu'elle saisissait la nuque de son amant pour approfondir leur baiser.

Seul le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer momentanément. Un interlude dont profita le héros pour dire à voix haute ce qu'ils savaient déjà très bien.

-Je t'aime Nemuri.

Elle lui sourit.

-Il t'en a fallut du temps pour me dire ça. Se moqua-t-elle avec gentillesse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte de rattraper le temps perdu. Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Finalement, ce bal bien moins ennuyant que prévu.

 **Voilà pour cet Os que je trouve personnellement un peu long, mais c'est à vous de juger. Il ne me semble pas avoir vu de fiction française sur ce couple alors je me suis lancé pour faire la mienne. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour partager votre avis sur ce couple et/ou cette histoire. Même simple mot fait toujours plaisir et les critiques sont bonnes à prendre pour que je fasse mieux. A une prochaine fois.**


End file.
